


Remember.

by MarMarkarp



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMarkarp/pseuds/MarMarkarp
Summary: "Xion..Who else will I have ice cream with!" Were the last words Xion heard before everything ended. Now she was left to deal with the nothingness before her. Alone. Like a Nobody.





	1. Chapter 1

“Xion..Who else will I have ice cream with?!” The blond boy held whatever was remaining of Xion’s hand. Her body was fading into the orange hue, sunset sky. The girl smiled and closed her eyes, knowing she was never to open them again. She wanted to tell him one last thing, but her throat seemed to close as her body became frozen. Everything felt like static and before she knew it. Darkness.  
When Xion opened her eyes again everything felt…like nothing. There was nothing to feel, nothing to see, nothing to smell, to eat, to hear. She was nothing. 

“I guess the Organization was right. I really was a failure.” She thought to herself. She thought constantly. Repeatedly. Memories that were hers, not hers, memories of a girl who looked like her flashed in her mind. Words like “failure”, “puppet”, “fraud” circled around her. All she could do was grasp what she thought was her body and cover her ears. Tears fell into the nothingness of where she was. 

There was no floor, no walls, nobody to help her. What a befitting end for a Nobody like her. Was she ever really a Nobody? Naminé told her she had gained her own face once. Was that even real? Did Naminé only pity her? Did everyone only use her? Whatever it was she had a whole eternity to figure it out now. For she was truly all alone.

“Axel..Roxas..Remember me.” She said to herself. She found herself saying this a lot. Remembering her was wishful thinking, she knew that, but even then, she felt if she was remembered maybe there would be a way to bring her back. Back to a place where she and her best friends could sit on that clocktower ledge. Where she could taste the cold popsicle of the Sea Salt Ice cream upon her lips. A place where she could laugh again.  
Why was she still here? Did the world only want her to suffer more and more until she vanished completely? She cried again. Again, until her throat gave out from the loud yells. Again, until her eyes became swollen and red. Again, until all she could do was barely make a sound. Then..It stopped. Everything came to a halt. It was time to go. 

“My friends.” She quivered. “Remember.”

Darkness. 

Then light.

Embodiments of both danced around what looked like the heart of the fallen puppet. Then a clash. Silence. 

“Need a hand?”


	2. My Name is,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She awoke in the Land of Slumbers. But where exactly was this? Who is the boy in front of her with his face. Why hadn't she disappeared yet?

“Hey, wake up sleepyhead!” 

Xion could feel the touch of someone poking her forehead. In this realm, was touch even a form of existence? Whatever this was, it wasn’t normal nor was it supposed to have happened. She’s just the embodiment of Sora’s memories, memories that he needed back to become whole. Why hadn’t she disappeared?

“Come on, I can’t help you if you don’t get up!” 

The voice sounded familiar. It sounded like him. The girl opened her eyes to see his face. The face of someone she had thought she wouldn’t see anymore.   
“R..Roxas?” 

Xion said with a whisper. She felt weak and could barely move. The sense of her body was back and she felt disoriented. Where was she and why didn’t she..disappear? That was when the blond boy that resembled her best friend reached out to her and pulled her up. She couldn’t keep her balance so he was left to holding her in place till she could feel a sense of the ground.   
“I’m Ventus. Nice to meet someone here for a change.”   
Ventus? She doesn’t recall Sora ever meeting someone called Ventus. Try as she might, there was nothing in her head about that person. And..  
She took another look at him. It looked so much like him, but there were certain tells. His hair was slightly shorter and lighter than Roxas’, not to mention his clothes were different.   
“Who are you..More importantly, where am I?”

Xion looked around her. It seemed like a hall. A hall inside..a castle? Is this correct? Was she supposed to be here? Did she manage to slip off her course? What was going to happen to Sora?   
Swirls of thoughts berated her mind. Thoughts of anxiety and worry. Thoughts that she was just another failure. Thoughts of-   
“H-hey! You're okay..You're okay now.”  
Xion hadn't realized that she was shaking in place, hands covering her ears at an attempt to stop the words from piercing her mind any further. Words that all came from everyone that ever spoke to her. She didn't notice the soft hand caressing her back, giving her a sense of relief that she was still standing there. Tears welled up in her eyes. Had she done something wrong again? The sensation of his hand made he shiver, as if her were to strike her at any moment. Her legs began to shake again and could no longer support her. The girl fell to her knees and began crying. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

The boy, distraught, got to his knees and brought her head up, wiping the tears away from her face. She reminded him of a certain someone.   
“Hey..I’m not gonna hurt you. No one is going to hurt you here. This place..It’s my home, or well, is supposed to look like it.” 

The young girl sniffled. Was he really not going to hurt her? 

“You’re in the Land of Slumber. Somewhere very warm, inside someone very special.”

Special? Her eyes widened. In an instance her face turned into that of relief and she looked at him.   
“I made it..Sora can finally wake up now.” 

Xion sat up and let out a sigh. Finally, her life has given a purpose. This puppet was all done being toyed with. Now what was she supposed to do? Wait here for all eternity? Why does Sora’s heart look this way? What’s going to happen now?

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but for now..Wanna be my friend?” 

Bump.  
She felt her heart skip.   
Wait, her heart?  
“F-friend? You..wanna be my friend?” She turned to look at the boy who gave her a wide smile. He looked so much like him..She couldn’t help but put a hand up to his cheek. Thinking about it now, Roxas would probably say something along the lines of 

“H-Hey! Don’t do that so suddenly! That makes me jumpy!” Ventus said, brushing her hand away. He didn’t like it when Aqua would do that either. 

“A-anyways..what’s your name?” 

When he said that, a smile crept onto the Nobody’s face. In this realm she had a name all to herself. This was her. Xion was Xion and no one else.  
“My name is Xion. Pleasure to meet you, Ventus.”


End file.
